


you didn't lie even when you sang

by Drarina1737



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Character Death, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Self-Sacrifice, Suicide, it has no suicidal thoughts per se though, just in case of trigger i put it out there, just someone sacrificing himself in a battle, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: «Keith will feel the rumble on his chest before actually hearing Lance’s voice, soft and slow when he starts singing “Bésame, bésame mucho… como si fuera esta noche la última vez…” and Lance feels it, he does every night, he has something in the back of his mind telling him hey, maybe this is actually the last time, and Keith, always the emo asshole he maybe never was, feels him go rigid, prompts him to go on with a soft “bésame…”and Lance does, he continues because Keith is asking him to, and he’d do anything for him. “Bésame mucho… que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después…” Keith holds him closer.»





	you didn't lie even when you sang

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt [trippytape-tt on tumblr](http://trippytape-tt.tumblr.com/) (an awesome artist) gave me. I blame her entirely. All shouting and crying must be directed to her.
> 
> I have some more [angsty klance](http://archiveofourown.org/series/858956) if you love this :)
> 
> [This is the song (lyrics in english) mentioned.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9uPlsJdPJn0)

They're on the bed, cuddling, and honestly, Keith always thought that shit wasn't for him at all, you know, he's always been the loner, but then Lance arrived, and it was all Lance's fault, let's be clear, all of it, because how is he supposed to not fall in love with him, this too-pretty-to-be-real man whose head is resting on his chest and whose hair is so soft between his fingers and who is _so sweet_ , like, how was Keith supposed to resist?

So, they've been dating for months now, and Keith really thought the heat and the love was supposed to calm down, but it doesn't, and he's moved into Lance's room  and everything, because, let's be honest, he already slept there every night.

And he has discovered Lance is _very touchy._ Well, he already knew that, okay, what he has discovered is that he really likes it, apparently. That’s Lance’s fault too, by the way. So, every night they snuggle close to each other on Lance’s bed and Lance will turn into a big Cuban cat: soft, snuggly and singing in Spanish.

Keith will listen to him with his eyes closed, because the guy apparently knows how to sing, and Lance will change songs, mainly those old things her grandma sang while cooking, and Keith doesn’t understand half a word of it, except for their favourite, the one Lance translated for him to understand: _Bésame_ _mucho_.

Keith will feel the rumble on his chest before actually hearing Lance’s voice, soft and slow when he starts singing “ _Bésame_ _, bésame_ _mucho… como si fuera esta noche la última vez_ _…_ ” and Lance feels it, he does every night, he has something in the back of his mind telling him _hey, maybe this is actually the last time_ , and Keith, always the emo asshole he maybe never was, feels him go rigid, prompts him to go on with a soft “ _bésame_ _…_ ” and Lance does, he continues because Keith is asking him to, and he’d do anything for him. “ _Bésame mucho… que tengo miedo a perderte, perderte después…_ ” Keith holds him closer.

“You’re not gonna lose me. We’re gonna be okay.” And Lance doesn’t believe him, but he forces himself to smile. “Te quiero,” says Keith, not because of a deep feeling about the language or anything, but because he knows the way he pronounces the “r” makes Lance laugh.

“Yo también te quiero,” he answers with a smile.

* * *

 

Shots are flying everywhere, Voltron has split and Lance’s lion’s been hit. She’s okay, only needs a small fix, but now Lance’s using all her power to shoot and he’s unprotected, so he knows shit’s risky. He hears Keith on his com, shouting “Get your fucking barriers up, Lance!”

“If I stop shooting we’re all dead! I’m the sharpshooter after all!” Lance answers, smile in his voice like he’s not risking his life each second.

“You aren’t a sharpshooter if you’re dead, Lance,” he hears Hunk, “protect yourself, please!”

But it’s already too late. The galra pilot probably wasn’t even hoping to hit anything when he shot, but the laser ray goes straight through Blue’s head and hits home in Lance’s chest. His last shot blows that ship, and three more, he hears his teammates’ cries on his ears and Blue, who takes all her power from Lance’s fierceness, starts fading.

Lance changes his com to just Keith, panting, tired and cold but still alive, sings in a whisper “ _quiero tenerte muy cerca, mirarme en tus ojos, verte junto a mí_ _…_ ”, Keith must’ve turned the video on, because now there’s his horrified face in front of him. “I love you, samurai.”

Keith doesn’t see him die, because Blue turns off definitely and stops broadcasting. His com is still on and he can hear Hunk crying and blasting out enemies, Pidge sobbing and Shiro calling Lance as if he’s gonna answer. The castle’s com is long broken, so they can’t possibly know what’s happening, but Keith is paralyzed in his seat, can’t process what he’s seen. Until he does.

He shouts and starts fighting, breaks the galra lines, breaches through their ships with fury, fights reckless, temerity in his veins, because Lance is _gone_ , so what does it matter anymore. Red feeds off of his anger, helps him dodge shots he hadn’t even seen, but Keith doesn’t really want to survive this battle and his lion knows. He shows him a button with a constant beep, and he helps him get to the galra mother ship —and Keith is hit with the realization of what he must do.

He shuts the com off and pushes the controls of his ship all the way, slides a hand over the button and closes his eyes.

“ _Piensa que tal vez mañana yo estaré lejos, muy lejos de aquí…_ Goddammit, Lance, it’s you who should’ve gone with a blast,” he whispers.

He presses the button. Self-sacrifice had always been his thing, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> As a disclaimer/reminder, please, don't even think about killing yourself because your loved one(s) have passed. This kind of thing is beautiful and makes us all cry when we watch "Romeo and Juliet"/"West Side Story"/a lot of classical art, but it is NOT a reality. If you're facing the death of a loved one, and/or you're in a bad place emotionally, go talk to someone (parent, sibling, teacher, specialist...). You will feel better with time and perwspective.
> 
> In summary, do not think of killing yourself because of another person's death. You are your own person with your own life and you deserve to live it. Sorry for the rant, I thought it was necessary with the theme of this fic.


End file.
